Todo por la jarra
by Drewyd
Summary: AU. Es la medianoche y Arya es incapaz de abrir su jarra de jalapeños. La única esperanza que le queda es su nuevo vecino quien, por supuesto, aparece desnudo. Catástrofes mentales ocurren.


**Disclaimer:** Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece. Si reconocen algo, no es mío.

* * *

 _Todo por la jarra_

—Ven.

—No.

—Anda, Jon. Por favor. Por favooooor.

—Que no, Arya. Son las once de la noche. Sólo déjalo y mañana vemos cómo hacemos.

—Pero yo lo quiero _ahora._ Me niego a irme a dormir sin comerme mis nachos con jalapeños. Si vienes, te doy la mitad de uno.

Lo único que recibió del otro lado de la línea fue el sonido del teléfono colgándose. Arya soltó una maldición entre dientes, tiró su propio aparato encima de su cama y agarró la maldita cosa.

—¡Ábrete, por un cuerno!

La jarra, indiferente a su sufrimiento, se mantuvo cerrada, sin importar cuánta fuerza ella le aplicase a su tapa. Estuvo a segundos de tirarla al suelo por pura rabia, pero se contuvo por sus jalapeños. «Serán míos, lo juro».

El reloj marcaba las once y cuarto; mañana tenía que madrugar para hacer la disertación de su tesis, luego conducir hasta donde sus padres para ayudarle a cuidar del jardín y en el camino acompañar a Rickon y Bran al dentista. Y con todo eso ella seguía despierta, incansable en su intento por conseguir sus jalapeños.

—Tiene que haber una manera —dijo en voz alta, si solo para convencerse. No era la galleta más inteligente de la jarra ( _malditaseacarajo_ ), pero no había caído tan bajo como para que un objeto de vidrio la superase.

Lo intentó todo. Trató de abrirlo con un paño en la mano, trató de hacer una palanca con varios objetos, trató de romper la tapa con un cuchillo; incluso había llegado a considerar la opción de meterlo en el horno o en la nevera, pero simplemente no iba a servir de algo.

Si hubiesen contado los asaltos, iría Arya con cero puntos y la jarra con diez mil.

Volvió a recordar que por algo había llamado a Jon, y que alguien más fuerte que ella probablemente sería capaz de abrirlo (el pensamiento le frunció el ceño). Trató de pensar a quién pedirle que le hiciese el favor, pero eran las doce menos cuarto y todos estarían durmiendo, como debería de ser.

Los vecinos, pensó, y trató de recordar el nombre de alguno de ellos. Johnson era uno, un nerd de primera clase que estaba sacando su doctorado en Aeronáutica. Estaba también la señora Fernandes, que un día casi le sacó un ojo con su bastón, y Clarke, pero antes tiraría sus jalapeños a la basura que pedirle algo a ese mamón.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse, dándose cuenta de que ninguno de sus vecinos servía para la tarea en cuestión, hasta que recordó que había uno nuevo, alguien que se había mudado al 4F, que estaba delante de su propio apartamento. No sabía si era hombre o mujer, grande o pequeño, pero era su mejor oportunidad.

«Espero que haya dormido bien hasta ahora —pensó no con poca malicia, colocándose unas zapatillas y apoyando con firmeza la jarra bajo su brazo—. Te llegó tu hora, condenado.»

No se molestó en cerrar su puerta. Caminó unos pasos a través del pasillo, y tocó la puerta con golpes firmes. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos antes de que abrieran la puerta.

—Disculpa la molestia... bueno, no realmente. Tengo un pequeñooo... —la 'o' se alargó sin fin a medida de que Arya veía al vecino, ciertamente masculino, frente suyo—. ¿Por qué estás desnudo a las once de la madrugada?

No era exacto decir que estaba desnudo; portaba unos bóxer que cubrían lo justo y necesario, pero de resto, estaba como Dios lo trajo a mundo. Y vaya que lo había traído bien.

—Una chica interrumpió a uno antes de que se acostase —replicó, quitándose mechones de cabello blanco del rostro. Eso acentuó sus bíceps—. ¿Una chica dice que tiene un pequeño qué?

El cerebro de Arya bien podía haber estado hecho de mermelada en ese momento.

—Uh... em, quiero decir —para evitar seguir viendo sus pectorales y abdominales y al mismo tiempo marcar su punto, puso la jarra frente suyo, con brazos estirados—; no puedo abrir esa maldita jarra. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio que se le hicieron a Arya infinitos, parcialmente porque sentía el calor corporal del hombre frente suyo cerca de sus manos, y parcialmente porque tenía puesta la pijama de _Spiderman_ que le había quitado a Bran. «Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a encontrarme con alguien tan perfecto a mitad de la noche —pensó, todavía sin creer por completo la escena que se desarrollaba—. Y por qué nadie me dijo nada de él.»

Al final, el hombre agarró la jarra, haciendo especial énfasis en poner sus manos sobre las de ella (y eso _por supuesto_ que no hizo que sus piernas se tambaleasen) y la tomó.

Mostrándole una mirada inescrutable, el extraño puso una mano alrededor del endemoniado objeto, otra en la tapa y comenzó a ejercer fuerza. «Estoy en el cielo» pensó ella, olvidados por completos los jalapeños. Todos los músculos de los brazos del hombre se marcaban, y de alguna forma también sus abdominales, y Arya podría haber tenido un orgasmo en ese momento.

El clic que resonó en el pasillo fue bastante decepcionante, considerando que ella había pasado horas tratando de abrir esa jarra y que casi había esperado que le saliesen patas y sólo dejase el polvo detrás. Ella alargó las manos, esperando que le devolviese otra vez el objeto, pero él no se movió.

—Um...

—Uno siente un gran amor por los japaleños. ¿Quisiera una chica pasar y comerlos con uno? —preguntó. Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué no te ibas a dormir?

—Uno puede hacer una excepción por alguien tan hermosa como una chica.

«Vamos cerebro, vamos cerebro, que para algo te tengo». Pensar con coherencia era titánico; alguna de las neuronas que todavía tenía hicieron sinapsis o algo así, y las palabras fluyeron de su boca.

—No tengo idea de quién eres. ¿Y si me asesinas?

El hombre rio, un sonido profundo y barítono que hizo que los vellos de su cuello se elevasen. Se volvió a arreglar el cabello ( _¿por qué era mitad rojo y mitad blanco?)_ y se apartó del hueco de su puerta, dándole vista a su apartamento.

—Uno puede prometer que no va a asesinar a una chica, eso sería un desperdicio. Aún así, uno no puede prometer que un asesino de verdad no se meta en su apartamento si sigue dejando la puerta abierta.

»Soy Jaqen, por cierto.

Arya se regresó para cerrar su propia puerta, y mientras lo hacía se preguntó si no iba a tener que colocar esa jarra en un pedestal, por todos los excelentes servicios que le había dado.

Volvió al apartamento y entró, agarrando la jarra. Jaqen cerró la puerta tras sí.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No estoy muy segura de dónde ha salido ésto. Lo escribí a las una de la madrugada con ganas de narrar un AU, y ésto ha salido. Mi mamá adora los jalapeños, un hurra por ella en quien me inspiré.

Comentarios y sugerencias siempre bien aceptados.


End file.
